Secret
by xgemskix
Summary: Multichapter. Both Naruto and Sasuke worry that the other hates them. Rivalry slowly turns to love. WARNING : YAOI


A/N

So this is my first multi-chapter fanfic

Diclaimer: I dont own Naruto...

Warnings: boy x boy pairings.

SECRET LOVE

Chapter 1 - where it all began

Naruto dragged his feet along the floor grumbling. He was heading back from training with team 7. As usual he had messed up and Sasuke had managed to fix everything. As usual, Sakura ignored Naruto and flirted with Sasuke. _Why is he so calm, so perfect? Damn Uchiha! _Naruto thought grumpily. He and Sasuke were rivals, and had been since the first day when they had become genin. He shuffled his feet some more, thinking about how he was determined to become Hokage, and he was not going to let the good for nothing Uchiha get in his way. Tired and sweating, Naruto walked into his apartment and slumped into a chair. He sighed heavily as he reached for the carton of milk that was still on his table, he shook it gently, it was off. Naruto let his head hit the table groaning. the door of his apartment slowly opened. Breifly, He slowly raised his head to see who the visiter was, it was Iruka. The blond grumbled and allowed his head to hit the table again. Iruka cleared his throat.

"Naruto," he said with a smile. "how would you like to go for ramen…erm…after you shower." he added with a smirk. Naruto looked at the sensei. "sure, why not." he said. This was not like Naruto, normally he would have jumped at the chance to go to eat ramen with Iruka sensei. Iruka sensei looked at the blond with concern . "Is everything ok Naruto?" he asked. The boy faked a big smile and stood up. "sure," he answered. "ill meet you there in an hour Iruka." he said as the older man left his apartment. Slumping back into his seat he looked towards the bathroom door. Deciding that he really did need a shower, he took off his jacket and headed towards it, ignoring the way his muscles were protesting against the movement.

He looked into the mirror at his reflection. He had bright blue eyes, bright blond hair and six whisker like marks on his face, three on each side. Most of the girls thought he was adorable. He was never the 'hot' guy. "what girl would ever consent to dating me…" he thought grumpily, "what girls PARENTS would let her…" Naruto narrowed his blue eyes. Most of the village disrespected him or feared him because of Kyubbi. Seventeen years before, a demon fox had attacked Kohona. A ninja, Yondaime, had sealed the fox inside a new born baby to save the village, and sacrificing himself in the process, he was the fourth hogake- Naruto's idol. Naruto was that baby. Inside of him was the demon fox. Yondaime had done this with the intent of Naruto being seen as a hero, but that didn't happen. Most of the village feared him or hated him, as if he was the one who attacked the village. Even the people his own age disliked him. Growing up alone had been hard, he had no parents, no family, no friends. He had learned to get by though. At least now he had Iruka sensei to talk to…and Sasuke. He undressed and got into the shower, the hot water felt good on his skin. He reached a hand to his sunny hair, and groaned when he felt how dirty it was. HE reached for the shampoo and slowly rubbed it into his hair. He rinsed off his hair, then his body and stumbled back out of the shower. He wrapped an orange towel around his waist and headed towards his bedroom to dress. He opened his wardrobe, looking carefully inside it. He smiled, deciding it was too hot for his usual orange tracksuit, he reached for a pair of black shorts and an orange t-shirt. He dressed quickly and towel dried his hair. He flopped on the couch with a light thump and looked at the clock. He had twenty five minutes before he was meeting Iruka. He put his sandals back on and headed towards the door, he was going to take a slow walk down the ramen shack.

Iruka sat on a stool and waited for the young blond to arrive. He thought of the boy as a brother. He had looked out for him since he was very young. Naruto was a lot like himself. Iruka had lost his parents to the demon fox years before, yet he did not blame Naruto for this, as all the other villagers had. _He's grown up now…_Iruka thought. He remembered the pranks that Naruto used to play, he still made jokes and did his manic smile, but he was slightly less mischievous now. He was so determined to become Hokage, Iruka thought that he might actually do it. Naruto was a chunnin, soon to be jounin. A powerful ninja. He thought about all the training that Kakashi had put them through to get him here. All off his old class were doing well now. They had all changed so much. He smiled at the thought of his old class when they were younger, team 7 the most. He raised his head to see the blond walking into the ramen shack, he had exchanged his usual orange tracksuit for a t-shirt and shorts. He stopped to say hi to Hinata Hyuga who was sitting on a stool in the doorway, waiting for Kiba to arrive. He looked around for a few seconds before noticing Iruka sitting on a stool, he grinned and headed over to him.

"Iruka!" he called out as he walked quickly across the room. "hey I showed up!" he said, as if Iruka would have expected him not to. Iruka smiled at the younger boy. "how is Kakashi?" Iruka asked, Naruto smirked, he knew that Iruka had feelings for the silver haired jounin. It didn't matter how subtle Iruka tried to be, he couldn't help the blush that crept up his neck. "Iruka sensei…why would you ask me that? Why not go and ask him yourself?" Naruto said innocently causing Iruka's cheeks to burn more. Iruka didn't even have to answer, Naruto was already laughing at him. Iruka grumpily took the bowl of ramen that the waiter had just handed to him and began eating, Naruto was still chuckling as he grabbed his own. They ate in silence for a few moments, Iruka was blushing, Naruto was smirking.

Naruto wondered if Kakashi sensei was interested in Iruka, he didn't know what Kakashi's sexuality was, he had always seemed to be a loner. Naruto's smile grew when he saw Kakashi sensei walk into the ramen shack and over to were Naruto and Iruka were seated. He stopped in front of them, Iruka blushed and Naruto grinned. "Excuse me Kakashi, Iruka, I need to go to the bathroom." Naruto said, as he stood up Kakashi took his seat. Naruto gave Iruka the thumbs up and headed towards the bathroom. Iruka looked at the silver haired jounin find that he was staring back. "Iruka, I need to talk to you." he said, sounding serious. "sure Kakashi, what's up?" Kakashi looked uncomfortable. "Iruka ill be at your house at ten, ill talk to you then, don't worry its nothing to do with missions" and he left.

Iruka was blushing furiously when Naruto returned a few moments later. He smiled at the man, sitting back were he was originally. He could tell that Iruka was trying not to smile. He looked inquisitively at his former sensei, wanting to know why he was blushing. "Naruto," Iruka said quietly, "I have to go I have business to attend to." Naruto nodded and waved his hand towards Iruka. As the man got up to leave, Naruto shouted "Have fun!" and laughed like a maniac. Iruka cursed quietly as he walked out, watching the blond roar with laughter. Secretly though, he was quite pleased with himself.

Naruto ate three bowls of ramen before heading home, it was his favourite after all. He walked home, full and happy. The night was warm but had a slight cool breeze, so Naruto decided to take the long route home. Walking through the trees of the forest, Naruto felt a familiar presence behind him. It was Sasuke. He stopped and whipped around, behind him, in his usual dark clothing, was the Uchiha. Naruto looked at him blankly, what did he want? "Naruto," he said, his voice sounded different, softer somehow. "why do you hate me?" Naruto blinked several times. _Is he drunk? Or insane? Or both?? _Naruto thought as he looked at the raven haired boy. "I'm serious Naruto. Why do you hate me?" Naruto reached to scratch his head. What had gotten into Sasuke to make him act like this. Naruto thought about what he was going to say. "I don't…I don't hate you Sasuke." Naruto said honestly, he didn't hate the Uchiha, he just hated the way he was so cool and good at everything he tried. Sasuke smiled, something very rare. Naruto squinted his eyes at him. "thank you, Naruto." he said and turned and walked away. _WEIRD! _Naruto thought as he continued on his way home, deciding that he would ask him what it was about in the morning. Yawning, he opened his apartment door and walked inside. He went straight to bed, he had to get to training earlier than Sakura the next day to find out what Sasuke was playing at.

Kakashi waited at Iruka's door, he hadn't knocked yet, he didn't know what he was going to say. When Kakashi had come back from his last mission he decided that he was going to tell his fellow ninja that he had feelings for him. He had wanted to for a long time. _Damn Iruka never gives any hint of his sexuality…_he thought grumpily, wondering what he would do if Iruka was straight. He sensed Iruka coming towards the door and straightened up. He had yet to come up with a suitable plan that might work on Iruka. He heard the door unlock, Iruka popped his head around the door and beckoned Kakashi to come inside. Kakashi took a deep breath and stepped inside Iruka's house. "coffee?" Iruka asked, Kakashi nodded and followed the ninja into the kitchen. He made two coffees and then went to the sink to rinse the spoon. "So Kakashi, what do you need to talk about?" Iruka asked happily. Kakashi decided that he should just say what he wanted straight away. "us." he replied flatly. Iruka dropped the tea spoon in his hand. "u…us?" he repeated blushing brilliantly. Kakashi stood up and stepped towards the shocked ninja. "us." he said quietly. Iruka's eyes widened.

Kakashi raised a hand and pulled down the mask that usually covered his face. Iruka was frozen. Was this a dream. Iruka turned to face him, and didn't say a word. Kakashi smiled, something that Iruka had not seen before because of the face mask. Kakashi was very handsome. Iruka looked terrified. The silver haired jounin looked at Iruka with concern. "Iruka, I do not know how you feel but…I really like you, and I want to take our friendship further." Iruka blinked several times at the ninja, wondering if Naruto had set this up. He nodded. Kakashi grinned and lifted Iruka's chin with two fingers, he kissed the smaller man softly on the lips, which sent a tingling sensation down Iruka's spine. Iruka leaned into the kiss and placed his arm around Kakashi's waist, Kakashi did the same. The two cups of coffee and the spoon lay forgotten as the two men kissed each other furiously by the sink.

Sasuke walked home from the forest. _Naruto doesn't hate me…_he thought as he strolled in the moonlight. He smiled inwardly at his victory. _Naruto doesn't hate me…_he repeated in his head over and over again. He wanted to be friends with the blond, no, what Sasuke really wanted was for the blond to love him. Sasuke had discovered his feelings for the kyubbi boy years before when they had first become genin. He smiled again, he could no longer control it. He was one step closer to getting what he wanted. His fan girls would be disappointed, Sasuke was constantly followed by giggly girls all wanting to be his girlfriend. Truth be told though, Sasuke had never liked a single one of them. The only person who he wanted was Naruto, so what if he was a guy, he was just so…Naruto! He entered his house and lay down on his bed. He thought about the way that the blond had looked at him, with such confusion. He decided that he would have to talk to him about it, surely Naruto would want to know what had happened.

Kakashi glanced at the brown eyed ninja who was asleep on the bed next to him. Their kissing had turned into something more serious within a matter of hours. He wasn't complaining, and he had a feeling that Iruka wasn't either. They were two adults after all. Had he known that Iruka had felt the same, he would have said something a long time ago. He was wearing his boxers and one of Iruka's t-shirt, he also had Iruka's hidden leaf headband on which was covering his Sharingan. Sometime during the last few hours, his had been removed and left somewhere between the kitchen and the bedroom. He smirked thinking about what had just happened. He stroked at Iruka's brown hair and looked at his face, he looked really happy. Kakashi snuggled down under the blanket and drifted off to sleep within seconds.

The next morning Naruto woke bright and early. He walked into the kitchen and made his usual breakfast of instant ramen in a cup. He sat at the small table and thought about what had happened last night. Then he remembered Iruka had took off after Kakashi. Naruto laughed, wondering what was so important. He was hoping that Iruka and Kakashi would hit it off. Two of his favourite people being so happy together would be so good. He arrived early, before Sasuke even, and sat down on a rock. He smirked at the thought of Iruka getting what he wanted, Kakashi. He took off his orange jacket and set it down on the floor, the sun felt warm on his tanned flesh. He got off the rock and lay on the grass, watching the clouds. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming towards him. It was Sasuke. He smiled as he walked towards the blond. Naruto didn't look at him, but Sasuke was sure that Naruto knew that he was there. "Naruto," Sasuke whispered, "good morning." Naruto glanced at the boy and then patted the floor, beckoning him to sit down. Sasuke took the hint and sat cross legged next to the blond boy.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, rolling over to face him. "why did you want to know if I hated you?" Sasuke blushed. "I was unsure about your…feelings." Sasuke whispered so quietly so that it was barely audible. Naruto looked at him as if he was waiting for the raven haired boy to answer him. Sasuke sat in silence for a few seconds and then smiled. "Naruto, I want us to be friends." Sasuke said. Naruto grinned, as much as he pretended to hate the Uchiha, he secretly wanted for him to accept him for who he was. Naruto sat up so that he was facing Sasuke. Smiling, he held out his hand, which Sasuke shook. Sakura walked up to the two boys, watching them shake hands. Confused, she tapped her foot and tried to get the attention of the two boys. Naruto grinned and Sasuke blushed. _What was up with that? _Sakura thought, Sasuke hardly ever showed any emotion. They waited for about an hour before Naruto had decided that he had had enough, he told the other two that he was going to get some food and then he would be back, Sasuke and Sakura nodded and stayed to wait for Kakashi.

Naruto walked past the ramen shack, and carried on all the way to Iruka's house, hoping to find Kakashi there. He laughed as he walked along the path to Iruka's house. He didn't knock, he just walked straight in. He had never knocked on Iruka's door, growing up he had practically lived there, so Iruka was used to him coming and going as he pleased. Naruto started to walk into the kitchen. On the floor, by the sink, was a headband. Naruto bent down to pick it up, it wasn't Iruka's though. He looked at the sideboard to see a black face mask. He smiled at the realisation that they both belonged to Kakashi. "Don't worry Iruka, its only me!" he shouted, grinning. "Iruka is asleep," came a voice from by the door. Naruto reeled round to see Kakashi standing in the doorway, all he was wearing was a pair of black boxers and what looked like Iruka's headband. "YAY!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi blushed, he had never seen much of Kakashi's face, it was normally covered by his mask. "So I take it you and Iruka are an item now then?" Naruto asked. Kakashi smiled and nodded. The blond almost squealed with excitement. Kakashi smirked when he saw the happy look on the blonde's face. "Kakashi sensei, would you like me to tell Sakura and Sasuke that training is cancelled because your on an erm…mission with Iruka sensei?" Kakashi chuckled. Naruto knew that he really wanted to say yes. A few moments later, a blushing Iruka burst into the kitchen to see Naruto talking to the silver haired jounin. He looked, embarrassed, at the grinning kyubbi boy who was standing by the sink. "Kakashi?" Naruto asked, waiting for an answer. Kakashi smirked and nodded slightly. Naruto laughed maniacally as he bounded through the kitchen. Iruka grabbed the boy by the shoulder. "Naruto don't-" Iruka stammered, making Naruto laugh. "Iruka sensei, would I EVER do that. I'm just happy that my two favourite sensei's are together at last!" Naruto said grinning. Iruka smiled and ruffled his hair.

Naruto practically skipped down the path and back to the training grounds, laughing all the way. He had to think of a reasonable story to tell the other two team seven members. He was so happy that Iruka and Kakashi were together. He saw the other two in the distance, Sakura was trying to flirt with an uninterested and unresponsive Uchiha. Naruto ran up to them. Sasuke stood up quickly and looked at him expectantly. "Kakashi sensei and Iruka have been sent on a mission, there will be no training today. Iruka left a note on his kitchen table, I stopped by to ask him something but he wasn't there." Naruto said. Sakura nodded, Sasuke smirked. _Now's my chance…_the Uchiha thought, deciding that he was going to use the day to his advantage. "Sasuke…do you want to…do something seen as training is off?" Sasuke glared at Sakura, it didn't manage to throw her off though. "Sakura, I have business to attend to." Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him, confused. "cool, I'm going for a swim!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura nodded and turned to walk away. Naruto headed down towards the river, he often went out and swam in the river. He walked through the trees and took off his jacket again. He enjoyed the days that he had free time. He felt that someone was following him, he turned around to see Sasuke standing behind him, smirking. Naruto smiled at the boy and nodded for him to walk with him. "can I come and swim with you Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "Sure," Naruto said _why was he blushing?_ Naruto thought, looking at Sasuke's face.

Sasuke had not decided what he was going to do, it was too soon to ask Naruto whether he was interested in him. He didn't even know if Naruto was gay. He would have to ask subtly. He walked next to the blond, enjoying the silence. He looked up to see Naruto watching him, he blushed again. Naruto was curious about why Sasuke was reacting this way. "Race you there!" Naruto shouted and took off down the path towards the river. He stopped at the river bank and stripped down to his boxers. He dived into the river, swimming across to the other side. Sasuke stopped by the river bank, sighed and did the same. _Nice body, Uzumaki! _Sasuke thought as he looked at the blond on the other side of the river. Sasuke dived in and swam up to Naruto, who was laughing. "I won, what's my prize?" Naruto asked. Sasuke splashed him and laughed. Sasuke laughing was something that Naruto had never heard before, it wasn't his usual sarcastic 'ha' it was genuine, hearty laughter. Naruto grinned and splashed his team mate back before taking off down the river. Sasuke followed.

Sakura walked towards her house, wondering what she could do with her day. She saw a greenish blur go past her so fast that she couldn't make out what it stopped about two metres away from her. It was Rock Lee. He grinned at Sakura and walked towards her. She smiled half-heartedly as she watched the dark haired boy walk towards her. "Sakura," Lee said with a smile. "are you busy tonight?" Sakura groaned. Why did he always hit on her? She faked a smile at Lee. "erm…I am busy tonight Lee, maybe some other time." His face dropped. He nodded and turned to walk away. _he isn't that bad…maybe I should just give him a shot…I mean obviously Sasuke isn't interested in me…_Sakura thought. Just before Lee started to walk away, Sakura changed her mind. "Lee," Sakura said, smiling. He reeled round. "I'm busy tonight…but I'm not busy now." She giggled. Lee's face brightened. "come on then." he said brightly, he linked her arm and guided her towards a small café that was quite close to his home.

Kakashi sat down next to Iruka on the sofa, the silver haired jounin had never felt this happy, and by the look on Iruka's face, he guessed that he didn't feel much different. He pulled Iruka into his chest, which made Iruka giggle. Kakashi smiled down at his new found lover. They had always been friends, but now they were something more. Iruka glanced up at the handsome face of his boyfriend. He had loved him for a very long time, but would never have known that he felt the same if Kakashi hadn't made the first move. Iruka and Kakashi had all day to talk or do whatever they wanted. As Kakashi had lied to two of the three members of his team by saying he was on a mission, he had to stay inside so they didn't catch him out. Naruto had seemed pretty happy about having the day off…they deserved it after all. Team seven had been working extremely hard lately. Especially Naruto. He was going to pass the next jounin exams with no problem, he had overcome so many problems and now he really was a great ninja. Sasuke Uchiha was another, he too would pass the exams. Sakura had chosen not to take the exams, she was going to follow the path of Tsunade and become a medic. She had such great powers of healing. Together, team seven were basically unstoppable. Iruka snuggled further into Kakashi's chest, much to the jounin's joy.

Sasuke watched as Naruto took off swimming down the river, in his head he was formulating a plan to test Naruto's straightness. He had to find a way to get close to the blond without him freaking out. Sasuke thought about all of the times he had been with the blond on missions, and when things got bad (or Naruto was knocked unconscious and Sasuke had to carry him) he had felt closer to the other boy. Sasuke smirked at the memory of their first day as genins. Someone had knocked Naruto over and somehow they had ended up kissing, much to their embarrassment. Sasuke chuckled, secretly, he had enjoyed being so close to the kyubbi boy, though he would never admit it. He had a plan, he was going to somehow get Naruto to stand extra close to him, he didn't know how to do it though.

The plan fell firmly into place when Naruto stood on a sharp rock in the river, Sasuke swam over to the blond, who was cursing the rock and his foot for stepping on it. He helped Naruto out of the water and watched as he hobbled to a log to check out his foot. This was Sasuke's chance. He slowly sat down next to the blond, watching as his eyes focused on the blood dripping down his foot. Sasuke moved until he was practically leaning against the blond. Naruto could feel the heat radiating from the Uchiha sitting next to him. He could hear Sasuke breathing softly. Sasuke shifted his hand so that it touched Naruto's gently. This, for some unknown reason, sent shivers down the kyubbi holders spine. Naruto blushed, which amused the Uchiha. The blond slowly turned his head to look at the smaller boy. Sasuke had a look in his eyes, it was deep, it was almost seductive. Naruto felt his blush deepen as Sasuke smiled. He was yet to snatch his hand away. "Naruto," Sasuke said, his voice had a deep, husky sound to it "how do you feel about me…" Naruto looked bewildered, it was all so sudden. Naruto had known that he liked both girls and boys for years, but he had never imagined Sasuke to be gay. Sasuke watched patiently.

Suddenly, hormones got the better of the blond, who leaned in to kiss the Uchiha. Sasuke did not struggle or try to get away, he simply let him. It took Naruto a few seconds to realise what was happening, but still, he didn't stop. The Uchiha groaned slightly as Naruto's tongue skilfully glided along his lips. Sasuke parted his lips slightly to give the fox-boy access. Naruto's hand raised up and stroked Sasuke's soft face, his other hand gently wrapped itself around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke kissed Naruto harder, he nipped at his lip gently which made the blond moan slightly. He buried one hand in Naruto's soaked blond hair and placed the other on the blonds thigh. He tilted his head slightly to better accommodate the kiss. Naruto's nails unconsciously dug into the Uchiha's back, making him move closer. Sasuke pushed his tongue aggressively into Naruto's mouth. Naruto's low moan made goosebumps rise all over Sasukes skin. Sasuke pushed Naruto gently so that they both toppled off the small log they had been sitting on. Naruto's back hit the floor with a soft thud, he felt Sasuke climb on top of him. He suddenly became aware that he was hard when Sasukes groin came into contact with his own. Moaning loudly, Naruto pulled a very happy Sasuke closer to him, kissing him furiously.

**TBC**


End file.
